Orleirdy, la aprendiz del mago Clow
by LMUndine
Summary: Una nueva amenaza aparece y con ella una misteriosa niña con poderes asombrosos, leanlo para saber mas SS y ET Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

**Época de Clow**

Estudio

Chica: que haces Clow?

Clow: me estoy preparando

Chica: preparándote?

Clow: así es...por cierto no deberías estar entrenando con Yue y Kerberos

Chica: si, pero con todo respeto tus guardianes son muy débiles, ya los vencí y están tomando una siesta

Clow: oh te felicito

Chica: gracias, por cierto como se crean los guardianes?

Clow: debes tener un báculo y conocer el conjuro para hacerlos

Chica: pues...sabes hace rato cree a unos guardianes

Clow: enserio, me los puedes mostrar

Chica: claro, vengan!

Después de que la chica diera la orden, tres criaturas se acercaron y una de ellas dijo

Voz: nos llamo ama

Chica: si, que te parece Clow

Clow: impresionante, pero como las hiciste?

Chica: a decir verdad, estuve curioseando uno de tus libros y encontré un hechizo y los hice

Clow: mmm te felicito, por hacer guardianes así que te doy esta llave

Chica: oh gracias Clow

Clow: de nada-le sonríe-

Tiempo después

Chica: tengo un mal presentimiento preparare a mis guardianes si me llega a pasar algo...

Después de esto...tiempo después paso...lo que ella temía

Jardín

Hombre: Clow entréganos a esa niña por las buenas o lo harás por las malas

Clow: jamás, ve a esconderte

Chica: eh...si- cuando esta medio retrocede. Una mujer le lanza un hechizo y...- AHHHHHHHHHH

Mujer: que mal Clow, la tomamos por las malas

La joven era envuelta por una especia de humo negro...y después que fuera absorbida, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente sin vida alguna, se tornaron algo rojos y después esta voló hasta donde estaban estos extraños seres

Yue: que haces, ven!

Hombre: adiós Clow, jajá jajá

Estos extraños seres desaparecen

En el estudio

Kerberos: pero que demonios sucedió Clow

Clow: Mm. no lo se

Yue: tú siempre sabes todo

Clow: no lo se...

Kerberos: por cierto... y los guardianes

Yue: es cierto no los e visto por aquí

Clow: que extraño

Yue: vamos a su habitación

Ya en la habitación

Yue: no están

Kerberos: Clow una carta

Clow abre la carta y lee: _Sabia que esto iba a suceder, así que mis guardianes estarán bien, los traslade al Futuro, ellos se encuentran seguros en ese tiempo. Espero que esto lo hayas leído tú, y no le hables de esto a tus guardianes. Tal vez la forma falsa de mis guardianes los llegues a conocer ya que ellos poseen algo de tu poder...no lo olvides...maestro Clow, además si me llegas a ver en algún futuro cercana recuerdame por favor. Posdata: Espero que tu reencarnación me llegue a recordar porque... sí no es así se complicaran las cosas. _

_ORLEIDY_

Kerberos: Clow que dice?

Clow: nada importante, no se preocupen...- Ella sabia lo que hacia, además, como supo que yo reencarnaría- Pensó

Después de esto el tiempo paso, Clow murió, las cartas y guardianes durmieron mucho tiempo hasta que fueron despertados por Sakura Kinomoto...

**Época Actual**

Pasaron 6 años desde que Sakura cambio todas las cartas, en mi Fic no paso lo de la carta sellada, así que la casa de Eriol esta intacta. Sakura tiene 16 años y estudia en la universidad de Tomoeda. En ese tiempo Sakura tuvo un nuevo compañero este se llama Aldri Mishugi, este joven tiene 17 años, es un buen amigo de Sakura. Tomoyo estudia junto con Sakura en la misma universidad, Eriol y Nakuru aun esta en Inglaterra desde que Sakura cambio las cartas al igual que Shaoran que sigue en Hong Kong desde que se despidió de Sakura en el aeropuerto y desde ese momento no se sabe nada de el.

Touya es profesor de la universidad de Tomoeda (por mala suerte le da clase de matemáticas a su queridita hermana, mala suerte para Sakura) Yukito es doctor en el Hospital General de Tomoeda. Kero vive con Sakura y Fugitaka es profesor de Arqueología y se encuentra lejos de casita, así que Touya vive solo con Sakura.

**Capitulo I**

Casa de Sakura

Kero: SAKURA! SE TE HACE TARDE

Sakura: que? Oh no, de nuevo!

Kero: niña no cambias y eso que paso 6 años

Sakura: ah ya déjame. Y mi hermano

Kero: tu hermano se fue hace un buen rato

Sakura: oh no, me dejo. Me voy Kero!

Kero: esta niña no cambia

Universidad de Tomoeda

Salón

Voz: 5...4...3...2...1...

Sakura: Llegue...

Voz: 0...A tiempo Sakura

Sakura: enserio?

Ring suena la campana de entrada

Sakura: Ah que suerte...Buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días Aldri

Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura

Aldri: si que eres suertuda Sakura, llegas siempre a tiempo, y eso que te levantas tarde jajaja

Sakura: ah...es cierto,...pero no te burles de mi Aldri

Profesor: todos a sus lugares, la clase comenzara. Srta. Kinomoto, joven Mishugi a sus lugares

Sakura/Aldri: si profesor

La clase transcurrió normalmente.

En la hora de receso

Tomoyo: Sakura como te sientes?

Sakura: a que te refieres Tomoyo

Tomoyo: tú sabes a lo que me refiero

Sakura: no se de que hablas

Tomoyo: sabes algo del joven Li?

Esto hizo que Sakura recordara, cuando se despidió de el en el aeropuerto, y no pudo decirle que sentía lo mismo

Sakura: no...no se nada...desde hace 6 años...

Voz: y porque no lo llamas, si gustas lo hago por ti Sakura

Sakura: Aldri!

Aldri: si ese es mi nombre-sonríe- porque no lo llamas?

Sakura: es que...bueno...yo-sonrojada-

Tomoyo: no es mala idea

Aldri: si gustas como dije antes yo lo llamo

Sakura: no!

Aldri: ah entonces si quieres llamarlo

Sakura: ...- sonrojadísima-

Aldri: me tomare ese silencio como un si, así que Tomoyo nos vemos en tu casa hoy mismo que te parece

Tomoyo: estupendo

Sakura: pero Tomoyo estas con el

Tomoyo: claro, el quiere lo que yo quiero que tu hagas, verdad Aldri

Aldri: pues, claro

La pobre Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, ya que sus mejores amigos, estaban a punto de hacer la cosa que mas temía...Llamar a Li Shaoran. Después de la Salida, Sakura fue forzada por Aldri a ir a la casa de Tomoyo, y esta claro jeje

Mansión Daidoji

Habitación de Tomoyo

Tomoyo: bien aquí esta el teléfono

Aldri: ok, yo marco, lista o no Sakura aquí voy

Este marca los números...y repica y alguien agarra

Voz: alo Residencia Li, que desea

Aldri: deseo hablar con Li Shaoran

Voz: de parte de quien?

Aldri: ah...de un amigo...

Voz: Mm. un momento

Fuera de la llamada

Aldri: lo fueron a buscar, lista Sakura

Sakura: Aldri cuelga...por favor-totalmente sonrojada-

Tomoyo: y como harás Li tiene un carácter muy serio

Aldri: ya lo veras

En el otro lado, alguien dice

Voz: habla Li Shaoran, quien es usted?

Aldri: ah...alguien desea hablar con usted espere un momento- Aldri le da el teléfono a Sakura, ya se imaginaran la cara de Sakura y Tomoyo no perdió la oportunidad y saco su cámara

Voz: quien se cree este-pensó- bien hable ya!

Sakura: ...Shaoran...me reconoces?- sonrojada-

Shaoran: Sakura?

Sakura: Shaoran como has estado?

Shaoran: yo...bien-sonrojado-

Sakura: Shaoran...cuando vendrás...debo decirte algo importante...

Shaoran: yo...no puedo-pensó- discúlpame Sakura debo colgar...

Sakura: Shaoran Espera!- ya era tarde, Shaoran ya había cortado-

Aldri: que paso Sakura?

Sakura: ... me corto-lo decía entre unas lagrimas que caían a sus jóvenes mejillas

Tomoyo: Sakura no te preocupes, tal vez lo llamo su madre- esta le daba una señal para que Aldri la apoyara

Aldri: es verdad, Sakura tal vez lo llamamos en mal momento...lo intentamos después que te parece?

Sakura: gracias...por su apoyo

Aldri: para que son los amigos, para ayudarse unos a otros

Tomoyo: así es Sakura, que les parece si vamos al cine

Sakura: claro

Aldri: entonces vamos

Chicas: si

Hong Kong. Residencia Li

Shaoran seguía en el teléfono...aun tocaba la bocina, con lo que el le había colgado a Sakura...

Shaoran: ... Pero que...hice...no esperaba que me llamara...

Voz: Shaoran, estas bien?

Shaoran: Si Meiling

Meiling: quien era?

Shaoran: era Sakura

Meiling: Sakura? Pero que le dijiste...no le habrás dicho...

Shaoran: claro que no, como crees que se lo diré...no esperaba que me llamara o se acordara de mi-lo decía en un tono algo...demasiado triste

Meiling: y que hiciste?

Shaoran: le colgué...no estaba listo para hablar con ella y aun necesito mas tiempo

Meiling: mmm por cierto tu madre te llama

Shaoran: ya voy...

Meiling: debo decirte que con ella esta...tu...

Shaoran: no lo digas...-le dijo serio- no quiero que lo digas...

Meiling: esta bien

Shaoran: otra cosa, si me llaman no estoy

Meiling: esta bien...Shaoran...que tu madre no te vea...

Shaoran: lo se...-se seco una lagrima que tenia en uno de los ojos- no te preocupes

Estudio

Shaoran: me llamaba madre

Li Ieran: si, quiero que conozcas a tu prometida, es algo joven para ti, pero quiero que quede claro que cuando tenga ya la edad para casarse lo harán

Shaoran: si madre

Li Ieran: ella es...Stella Okinawa, actualmente estudia en una Universidad de Taiwán, estudia medicina y ciencias mágicas

Stella: espero que nos llevemos bien, Shaoran

Shaoran: si claro...

Li Ieran: bueno. Por otra parte Shaoran, quiero que vayas a Japón con Stella a investigar unas cosas y así aprovechas para terminar tus estudios allá a y de paso de llevas a Meiling contigo

Shaoran: Japón? Pero madre...

Li Ieran: es una orden!

Shaoran: si madre...

Inglaterra

Voz: Spi ven aquí

Spinel: no me llames así NAKURU

Nakuru: porque no?

Spinel: es muy tonto, además es un diminutivo

Nakuru: que importa lindo Spi

Voz: basta los dos. Prepárense mañana iremos a Tomoeda

Nakuru: enserio Eriol, que bien

Spinel: y a que se debe amo

Eriol: tengo un mal presentimiento

Nakuru: si es eso, ya me preparo

Fin del Capitulo I


	2. Capítulo II

**II Capitulo**

Paso una semana desde que Sakura llamo a Shaoran. En ese tiempo Sakura intentaba llamar a Shaoran pero le decían que estaba ocupado o no estaba, cualquier pretexto para insinuar que no quería hablar con ella.

Mansión Daidoji

Sakura: no Tomoyo no lo llamare, me dirán lo mismo de siempre

Tomoyo: pero yo llamare y hablare con el o lo hará Aldri, verdad?

Aldri: claro Sakura

Sakura: Esta bien

Sakura marca el teléfono de la casa de Shaoran y...

Voz: lociento pero el joven Li no se encuentra

Sakura: oh...ya veo. Y se encuentra Meiling

Voz: no, ella tampoco se encuentra

Sakura: bueno...gracias por la información

Voz: de nada...Adiós

Fin de la llamada

Sakura: se los dije no quiere hablar conmigo

Aldri: porque no vamos al parque pingüino para relajarnos?

Tomoyo: estoy de acuerdo, vamos Sakura

Sakura: esta bien...

Aeropuerto de Japón

Voz: esto es Japón-Tomoeda. Es muy Bonito Shaoran

Shaoran: ...

Meiling: Stella porque no vamos a buscar un Taxi que te parece

Stella: claro

Shaoran: ya estoy aquí, espero no encontrarme con Sakura-pensó- que? Y esta presencia

Voz: vaya, y yo que pensé que aun seguías en Hong Kong

Shaoran: Eriol?

Eriol: si, el mismo. Que haces aquí?

Shaoran: ordenes de mi madre y tu?

Eriol: pues...tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo pasara así que vine-sonríe-

Shaoran: estas solo?

Eriol: no, vine con Nakuru y Spinel

Shaoran: ya veo...

Stella: perdón si interrumpo, pero Shaoran ya el taxi espera, vamos

Shaoran: claro, nos vemos después Eriol

Eriol: claro Li. Mmm...Quien será esa chica-pensó-

Parque pingüino

Tomoyo: vamos Sakura anímate

Sakura: ...

Aldri: Sakura sube esos ánimos, vas a preocupar a todos

Sakura: esta bien...pero que...UNA PRESENCIA!

Aldri: presencia? Donde?

Sakura: no lo se...esta aquí...es maligna lo siento

Unos rayos se acercan hacia ellos y...

Sakura: Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien a aceptado una misión contigo. LIBERATE!

Hombre: con que eres la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow

Mujer: esto se pondrá muy divertido jaja

Sakura: quienes son? Y como saben que soy la nueva dueña

Hombre: Fácil. Sentimos desde aquí el poder de las cartas, aunque algo cambiadas

En unos arbustos...

Tomoyo: que mal se ve esto, llamare a Kero

Aldri: yo llamare a Yue...

Mujer: eso no-Lanza un rayo que destruye ambos teléfonos- Chicos entrometidos, los acabare ahora mismo

Tomoyo y Aldri estaban sorprendidos de que ella se haya dado cuenta que estaban cerca

Mujer: mueran-Lanza un rayo pero esta rebota- Quien esta allí

Voz: con que ustedes eran los dueños de esa energía que me inquietaba

Sakura: Eriol? Eres tu

Eriol: si soy yo Sakura

Hombre: vaya, vaya, el mismísimo Clow en persona jaja

Eriol: que curioso, como saben que soy Clow

Voz: por nuestro bien vamonos AMOS

Mujer: esta bien...vamonos hermano

Hombre: si

Ellos desaparecieron pero una voz dijo antes de irse: Las respuestas están en tu pasado Clow...-desapareció-

Eriol: las respuestas están en mi pasado-pensó-

Sakura: Eriol que haces aquí?

Eriol: bueno, vine por esto

Tomoyo: el es el joven Hiragisawa-pensó-

Aldri: quien es ese?

Sakura: ah Eriol te presento a Aldri Mishugi, entro a nuestra Universidad hace mucho tiempo, es uno de mis mejores amigos

Eriol: mucho gusto

Aldri: encantado, con que eres el que creo esas cartas y esos guardianes...

Eriol: eh si. Que curioso siento lo mismo que cuando vi a esa chica-pensó-

Tomoyo: Sakura mejor nos vamos, Kero debe estar preocupado

Sakura: ah es verdad

Eriol: bueno nos vemos después Sakura

Sakura: ah claro

Después de que ellos se fueron

Eriol: Mmm la Srta. Daidoji ha cambiado mucho...-pensó-

Hotel de Tomoeda

Stella: que pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran: creí haber sentido una presencia debió ser mi imaginación

Meiling: ya estoy ansiosa de ver a Sakura

Shaoran: ... me voy a mi habitación

Meiling: claro

Al otro dia. Universidad de Tomoeda

Pasillo

Sakura: al fin llegue temprano

Voz: hoy lloverá, es un milagro

Sakura: que? Hermano

Touya: ya pues, deja de celebrar y ve a tu salón

Sakura: que dijiste?

Touya: monstruo acuérdate que soy tu profesor y te lo ordeno

Sakura: esta bien...

Director: Profesor Kinomoto venga un momento

Touya: claro, que pasa?

Director: ingresaron 4 alumnos nuevos, por favor preséntelos en su clase, estos son sus nombres

Touya: que?

Director: pasa algo'

Touya: no nada. No puede ser esta aquí-pensó- Bueno me retiro las clases empezaran

Salón de Clase

Aldri: vaya Sakura llegaste a tiempo

Tomoyo: y ese milagro

Sakura: mi hermano me dijo lo mismo

Touya: Todos a sus lugares, la clase empezara pero antes, 4 nuevos alumnos nos acompañaran

Tomoyo: uno de ellos debe ser Eriol-pensó-

Sakura: Mmm...Tomoyo se comporta raro-pensó-

Touya: El es **Eriol Hiragisawa**, este joven viene de Inglaterra, Ella es **Stella Okinawa**, viene de Taiwán una isla de China, y por ultimo estos jóvenes son primos, vienen de Hong Kong, China, ellos son **Shaoran** y **Meiling** **Li.** Ahora veamos como los ubico par de mocosos. Esto último Shaoran pudo escucharlo

Sakura: Shaoran...

Shaoran: Sakura-pensó-

Mientras ellos se veían nadie noto algo, Stella viendo a Aldri...Y después de eso Eriol mirando a Tomoyo

Touya: ya se. Eriol siéntate al lado de Tomoyo, Meiling atrás de Sakura, Stella al lado de esta y tu mocoso aquí de primero

Shaoran; Si...claro...

Ya en el receso

Tomoyo: Meiling que bien que hallas venido

Meiling: Daidoji debo decirte algo

Tomoyo: claro, y tú me responderás unas cuantas preguntas

Meiling: claro

Aldri: vaya, con que ella es la prima de la persona en que Sakura ha pensado todo el tiempo

Meiling: debo decirte algo sobre eso

Aldri: lo que tengas que decirle, me lo tendrás que decir a mi también

Meiling: y quien eres tu?

Aldri: soy Aldri Mishugi, mucho gusto Srta. Meiling, claro si no le molesta que le llame por su nombre

Meiling; claro que no-sonrojada-

Aldri: bueno Meiling, me dio gusto conocerte, creo que olvide hacer algo en el salón de música

Tomoyo: oh es cierto, la practica

Aldri: había practica?

Tomoyo: si, vamos Aldri se nos hace tarde

Aldri: cielos, nadie me dijo que teníamos practica- Ambos jóvenes se retiraron corriendo-

Meiling; serán novios?

Sakura: no Meiling, lo que pasa es que ambos están en clase de Música, Tomoyo canta y el toca la flauta

Meiling: ya veo

En unos árboles

Eriol: uff ya me había asustado que la Srta. Daidoji tuviera novio-pensó- pero que estoy pensando

En otro lado de la Universidad

Stella: Mmm me meteré en el curso de Medicina

Shaoran: ...

Stella: Shaoran te ocurre algo?

Shaoran: no te preocupes

Stella: eso no es cierto, debe estar pensado en nuestro compromiso obligado, pero se sorprenderá del final-pensó-

Ya en la Salida. Sakura no quiso hablarle ni un momento a Shaoran, cada vez que lo intentaba el la evadía. Y decidió irse sola a su casa, Aldri y Tomoyo tuvieron práctica toda la tarde así que no pudieron acompañar a Sakura a su casa. Eriol por su parte se iba a su casa caminando...

Camino

Eriol: vaya, no espere que quedara lejos, no lo aparentaba desde el taxi además...

No termino de decir ya que se tropezó con una niña

Niña: lo ciento, señor, no quise tropezar con usted

Eriol: no te preocupes

Voz: Señorita Toriyama, ya encontró lo que buscaba

Niña: si hermana, era esto- le mostró un tipo de brazalete aparentaba ser de oro puro, y tenia unos detalles muy peculiares- de verdad lociento Señor. Vamonos Hermana Saki

Herm.Saki: Claro, permiso joven

Eriol: claro. –Después que se fueron- Esto ya se esta volviendo raro, porque ciento una sensaciones extrañas cuando me acerque a ella, además no es la única...-pensó- será mejor que lo investigue

Fin del capitulo II

**P.D. **este fic es de hace dos años atras asi que este estilo de guion de teatro ya no lo uso


	3. Capítulo III

NOTA

Debido a un error en la amiga que me esta subiendo los capitulos, (que por una razon desconocida la pagina me saca cada vez que estoy apunto de subirla) esto es una aclaracion que debia que estar en el segundo capitulo

Aldri sabe que Sakura tiene magia. Ya que han sido amigos desde hace años, aunque el lo descubrió accidentalmente cuando vio a Sakura sacar una carta e invocarla, pero ese no fue el único incidente ya que cuando fue a casa de Sakura este vio a Kero volar y desde ese momento supo que Sakura tenia magia.

Ahora si comencemos

Capitulo III

Casa de Eriol

Eriol: ya llegue

Nakuru: tardaste más de lo debido

Eriol: lo se, se me hizo lejos-sonríe-

Spinel: Amo. Que cree que ocurra?

Eriol: a que te refieres?

Spinel: a los seres que atacaron a la joven de las cartas

Nakuru: es cierto Eriol...es muy extraño

Eriol: si lo se...estemos alertas

Spinel: claro amo

Eriol: ah es cierto-pensó- debo investigar eso...

En un lugar oscuro de Tomoeda...

Hombre: Clow ya reencarno, y las cartas cambiaron de dueño al igual que los guardianes. En ese caso DONDE RAYOS QUEDARON LOS GUARDIANES DE LA NIÑA

Mujer: no lo se...es muy raro

Hombre: si pudiéramos penetrar en su memoria

Mujer: ya lo intente pero no encontré nada

Hombre: Mmm es raro, la hemos controlado estos años...oh por cierto y si los rastreamos

Mujer: rastrearlos, pero como lo haremos

Hombre: usemos algún viejo hechizo de búsqueda

Mujer: pero crees que sirva

Hombre: Mmm deben estar ocultándose muy bien

Mujer: tengo una idea- hace una señal con las manos y una sombra se acerca. Y cada vez que se acerca mas se nota que es de una niña

Hombre: que harás con ella?

Mujer: Mmm los guardianes estén en la forma original o falsa siempre sienten cuando su amo siente algún dolor, porque no le damos una pequeña descarga a esta niña y vemos quien de los guardianes reacciona a esto

Hombre: no es mala idea. En ese caso tu hazle eso mientras yo rastreo

Mujer: ok.- La mujer alza sus manos al pecho de la joven y le da una descarga eléctrica-

Sombra: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En otro lugar de Tomoeda

Salón de Música

Tomoyo estaba cantando mientras el resto del coro la seguía con ciertos instrumentos musicales, entre ellos estaba Aldri, que en cierto momento, paro la música...

Tomoyo: Aldri te sucede algo

Aldri: me...duele...el...pecho...no...me...siento...bien...-no termina de hablar y cae totalmente desmayado en el suelo del salón de música

Tomoyo: Aldri!

En el lugar oscuro

Hombre: rastree a uno...creo que es.,...no puede ser el chico que estaba con la maestra de cartas

Mujer; que sorpresa tan cerca estaba- después que lo dijo bajo las manos y la niña callo de rodillas- prepárate hermano iremos por el

Hombre: si. Pero una pregunta

Mujer: cual?

Hombre: la niña abra dejado a sus guardianes indefensos

Mujer: no lo se, nada perdemos en atacarlo

Hombre: es verdad. Pero no lo se...destruirlo, porque no lo usamos

Mujer: Mmm es verdad, lo usaremos como lo hacemos con su ama jajaja

Después de esto las 2 sombras desaparecieron pero la niña se quedo y murmuro para si misma:

Niña: si es que lo permito...- y también desaparece-

Casa de Sakura

Kero: sentiste eso Sakura

Sakura: si...esta en el colegio, Kero Tomoyo esta alla

Kero: vamos

Voz: yo también iré

Kero: Yue

Yue: esto parece serio

Enfermería

Aldri: quienes son ustedes?

Mujer: será mejor que te entregues

Tomoyo: de que hablan?-pensó-

Hombre: dejemos la charla- alzo su mano y una ráfaga hizo volar a Aldri y Tomoyo

Tomoyo/Aldri: ahhhhhhhhh

Voz: DIOS DEL VIENTO VEN

Una ráfaga de viento evito que Tomoyo y Aldri se impactaran al suelo

Tomoyo: Li

Shaoran: están bien?

Tomoyo: si, gracias Li

Meiling: pero quienes son esos?

Hombre: mas respeto Srta. Nosotros solo vinimos por ese muchacho

Aldri: y porque yo? Que soy un ser especial o que?

Mujer: exacto. Eres un guardián

Aldri: yo? No me digas.

Mujer: ya deja de hablar y muestra tu forma original

Aldri: Mmm es que no se de que me hablan

Hombre: no puede ser, no es como la guardiana de Clow

Mujer: probemos entonces, pero antes- alza su mano y todos son colocados en escudos muy poderosos anti magia incluyendo a Sakura, Kero, Yue, Eriol, Spinel y Nakuru estén donde estén

En un lugar

Eriol: pero que?

Sakura: que es esto Eriol

Ruby; un escudo para evitar intrusos

Kero: pero porque?

Eriol: Ah...pero que- Eriol fue teletransportado a un lugar oscuro y una voz le dijo:

Voz: por favor, evita que lastimen a mi guardián

Eriol: que?

Voz: yo en este instante usaría magia pero no puedo...por favor

Eriol: pero estoy en un escudo no puedo salir

Voz: de eso me encargo yo

Realidad, el escudo en donde estaba Eriol ya no estaba

Sakura: Eriol, como te libraste

Eriol: ahora vuelvo

Universidad

Aldri: AHHHHHH BASTA

Hombre: muestra tu forma YA

Mujer: este muchachito ya me esta cansando, oblígalo de una buena vez

Hombre: lo se...- Aumento la descarga y Aldri estaba cada vez mas débil

A lo lejos Eriol observaba todo sorprendido

Eriol: si estas aquí, que quieres que haga-murmuro-

Voz: solo quiero que digas...esto- un papel apareció de la nada-

Eriol: un hechizo de protección-pensó- Esta bien te haré ese favor seas quien seas

Voz: gracias, maestro...- la niña desapareció-

Eriol: Mmm maestro. Me recuerda algo -pensó- Con mi poder. Activo...El amuleto de protección del SOL- El signo de la magia de Eriol apareció en los pies de este y una luz dorada se dirigió a la muñeca de Aldri, en este había una especie de amuleto la cual brillo de un gran color dorado formando un escudo alrededor de Aldri-

Hombre: pero que rayos

Mujer: vamonos hermano, no nos sirve de nada atacarlo

Hombre: a que te refieres

Mujer: la niña lo planeo muy bien. Cada guardián tiene un amuleto protector en ese caso el como símbolo del sol fue activado de ultimo ya que este se alimenta solo pero no se protege

Hombre: esta bien. Regresaremos por ti Aldri

Aldri: Ah...mi cabeza...ah hola Li

Shaoran: después de todo si eres un guardián pero estas consiente de eso

Aldri: si lo estoy...

Tomoyo: te hiciste que no sabias nada?

Aldri: así es. Oigan si quieren una explicación vamos a casa de Eriol allí les explico mejor

Eriol: estoy de acuerdo. Vamos

Sakura: a donde?- Sakura iba llegando junto con los guardianes-

Eriol: vamos a mi casa necesito una explicación

Sakura: esta bien. Vamos

En el camino todos iban a delante incluyendo a los guardianes pero de último iban Stella y Aldri

Stella: que te paso? Como te rastrearon?

Aldri: no tengo idea el caso es que antes de que me atacaran me dio un dolor en el pecho y me desmaye

Stella: el amuleto tuyo no estaba activado eso provoco que te rastrearan

Aldri: porque lo dices?

Stella: Aldri, yo también tuve ese dolor pero mi amuleto se activo al sentir magia negativa buscándonos al igual que mi amuleto supongo que el de ella también se activo

Aldri: te revelaras?

Stella: no, aun no es tiempo

Aldri: Mmm esta bien...les explicare hasta que se

Stella: esta bien...

Aldri: necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas

Stella: lo se Aldri...lo se

Meiling: ustedes dos deseen prisa

Stella: si ya vamos

FIN DEL CAPITULO III

NOTA2

Gracias por los review, Si tienen alguna duda, critica o algo escríbanme a 


	4. Chapter IV

**IV Capitulo**

Casa de Eriol

Nakuru: bueno llegamos

Eriol: vamos a la sala allí hablaremos mejor, Nakuru trae unos bocadillos

Nakuru: claro Eriol

Tomoyo: yo te ayudo

Nakuru: esta bien

Ya en la sala

Shaoran: y bien nos debes una explicación

Aldri: solo explicare unas cosas

Sakura: eras un guardián todo este tiempo? Me engañaste

Aldri: no te engañe Sakura. Miren esto fue lo que paso. En el pasado nuestra ama fue atacada y raptada, esta siendo controlada por algo lo que evita que nos pase magia, asi que nuestra ama se dio cuenta que esto le iba a suceder y creo amuletos de protección con su magia para protegernos en caso como estos...

Eriol: como es posible que yo pudiera activar el del sol-pensó-

Aldri: fácil...nuestra ama posee tu misma clase de magia, así que nosotros actualmente sobrevivimos gracias a ti Eriol. Bueno en parte también, yo me alimento solo así que no necesito una fuente de poder, en cambio las otras guardianas faltantes, si necesitan de una fuente, pero ellas ahora están a salvo, supongo yo claro

Eriol: puedes leer la mente verdad

Aldri: solo la tuya entre otras habilidades- sonríe-

Sakura: eh y porque solo la de Eriol

Aldri: Mmm también es una pregunta fácil, en mi forma falsa solo puedo leer lo que piensa a una persona específica y ese es la reencarnación de Clow

Shaoran: Otra pregunta. Tu símbolo es el sol, deberías ser bestia como lo es Spinel Sun y Kerberos

Aldri: nuestra ama no me quiso crear de esta forma. Así que no se porque me creo en forma humana, creo que es porque las bestias son mas problemáticas

Kero: yo problemático?

Aldri: no me digas que no. Aun sigues con esa manía de comer dulces sin avisar al dueño de este. En el pasado siempre lo hacia sobre todo con los dulces que nuestra ama hacia

Kero: yo no recuerdo eso!

Aldri: es cierto. Los guardianes no lo recuerdan. Eriol tu recuerdas a nuestra ama?

Eriol: no...no la recuerdo

Aldri: Mmm yo recuerdo que nuestra ama escribió un libro especialmente para ti...tal vez esta en la biblioteca

Nakuru: libro-pensó- Oye Aldri de que color es el libro?

Aldri: rosado con un sello porque?

Nakuru: es este- muestra un libro rosa con detalles dorados. En la portada estaba el sol y la luna y en el reverso una ¿Estrella?

Aldri: es el libro de mi ama!

Todos: que?

Stella: el libro...-pensó-

Shaoran: que hay dentro

Tomoyo miro el reloj

Tomoyo: vaya es tarde. Preocupare a mi madre

Eriol: si gustas, yo te llevo

Tomoyo: esta bien-sonrojada-

Sakura: entonces yo también me voy debo preparar la cena- pensó- Nos vemos después

Tomoyo: te vas sola Sakura

Sakura: no tengo elección

Aldri: te acompaño

Sakura: estas seguro?

Aldri: claro, porque no. Vamos

Shaoran: debe ser el novio-pensó-

Stella: porque no la acompañas tu?

Shaoran: el ya se ofreció

Stella: con que ya se ofreció-pensó- Aldri!

Aldri: que pasa?-pensó-

Stella: deja que Shaoran la lleve-pensó-

Aldri: cierto, no es mala idea, ok- pensó- Sakura lociento olvide que...

Tomoyo: tenías un compromiso con nosotros verdad Eriol

Eriol: si-pensó- será en otra ocasión

Aldri: Li llevarías a Sakura a su casa

Sakura/Shaoran: que? Sonrojados

Stella: yo me iré con Meiling, no te preocupes

Shaoran: pero...esta bien...vamos Sakura-sonrojado-

Después que se fueron

Eriol: espera Stella

Stella: si, que se te ofrece

Eriol: puedo hablar contigo

Stella: claro

Estudio

Eriol: quien eres? Otra de las guardianas verdad?

Stella: ... lo admito, esta bien, si lo soy pero nadie debe enterarse

Eriol: no te preocupes, yo no diré nada

Stella: gracias

Eriol: aparte de eso que eres de Li

Stella: ah...bueno...soy su prometida

Eriol: que?

Stella: pero no te preocupes, yo no estoy enamorada de el, además como veras...yo soy mayor que el ya trabajo y mas que todo el ya esta enamorado de otra persona-sonríe-

Eriol: no tienes intenciones de Separarlos

Stella: no, la cosa es cuando se entere Sakura

Eriol: bueno, dejemos la conversación hasta aquí. Vamos

Stella: Eriol, tu también debes demostrar tus sentimientos- esto se lo dijo en el oído, lo que provoco que Eriol se sonrojara algo

Eriol: ...

Sala

Tomoyo: vamonos Eriol

Eriol: y Aldri

Tomoyo: ya se adelanto,

Eriol: y Sakura

Tomoyo: ya se fue con Li

Eriol: entonces vamonos

Tomoyo: claro – sonríe-

Stella: vamos Meiling

Meiling: ya voy, nos vemos mañana Daidoji

Tomoyo: claro, Chao

Después que se despidieron.

Camino. Cerca de casa de Sakura

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que lo rompió Sakura

Sakura: Shaoran...porque viniste?

Shaoran: ordenes de mi madre

Sakura: solo eso...ya veo- su tono ya se escuchaba triste

Shaoran: no...Podré decírselo-pensó-

Sakura: ya llegamos...bueno gracias por acompañarme...

Shaoran: de nada, nos vemos mañana

Sakura: claro...

(Muy corto no jeje)

Por otro camino

Eriol: y que has hecho en tu vida Srta. Daidoji

Tomoyo: nada interesante, aparte de seguir haciéndole traje a Sakura y aun sigo cantando...nada interesante

Eriol: y...no tienes novio?

Tomoyo: ah-se sonrojo- no, no lo e encontrado... y tu?

Eriol: yo tampoco

Tomoyo: Joven Hiragisawa...

Eriol: llámame Eriol, Tomoyo, digo Daidoji

Tomoyo: esta bien puedes llamarme así...Eriol que es lo que pasara ahora

Eriol: no lo se...Pero no permitire que nadie salga lastimado y esto te incluye a ti- esto lo dijo algo sonrojado-

Tomoyo: gracias

Voz: Srta. Daidoji se encuentra bien

Tomoyo: si

Voz2: la Sra. Daidoji nos pidió llevarla a dentro

Tomoyo: esta bien, bueno gracias por acompañarme Eriol

Eriol: de nada

Tomoyo: bueno...nos vemos mañana

Eriol: claro

Después de que Sakura y Tomoyo llegaran a sus casas, al igual que Shaoran y Eriol. Aldri se encontraba en un árbol que pertenecía a un Edificio Gigantesco. Y una niña lo acompañaba pero estaba en tierra ( es decir, Aldri estaba en una rama pero la niña en suelo)

Aldri: que vamos hacer? Por poco me obligan a regresar a mi forma original

Voz: lo se

Aldri: como lo sabes?

Voz: lo olvidas, tengo la misma habilidad de nuestra ama

Aldri: aun en esa forma?

Voz: claro, yo tengo esta habilidad, tu de leer la mente y la telepatía y Stella, creo que ese es su nombre falso tiene la habilidad de la protección

Aldri: pero solo son habilidades que podemos utilizar de esta forma verdad?

Voz: así es

Aldri: oye como te llamas en esa forma?

Voz: me llamo...Ely Toriyama

Aldri: y cuando te revelaras

Ely: la verdad, ya Clow tuvo contacto conmigo

Aldri: Eriol...y ya se dio cuanta quien eres?

Ely: Mmm ya lo sospecha, pero no esta seguro...

Aldri: que haremos entonces?

Ely: yo actuare cuando nuestra ama nos de la señal

Aldri: esta bien. Bueno mejor me voy

Ely: Esta bien. La hermana Saki ya va a revisar los dormitorios

Aldri: nos vemos después

Ely: Ok, salúdame a Stella

Aldri: no hay problema

Después que se fue Aldri

Ely: esto se esta complicando mucho...

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV


	5. Chapter V

**V. Capitulo**

En un lugar oscuro

Mujer: no esperaba que la niña fuera lista, preparo todo

Hombre: esos amuletos, protegerán a los guardianes de cualquier ataque.

Mujer: pero no hay forma de romper el conjuro

Hombre: no tengo idea, si no te fijaste esos amuletos son hechos a mano

Mujer: insinúas, que la niña...

Hombre: si, la niña los creo con su propio magia...

Mujer: hablando de amuletos mágicos. Me e fijado que la niña esta no tiene su báculo

Hombre: debe ser que no tiene y además tampoco e visto cartas. Solo creo a sus guardianes

Mujer: creo que es hora ya de retarlos

Hombre: Mmm esta bien. Pero lo haremos mañana justo en la noche...se arrepentirán. Jajaja

Casa de Sakura

Touya: monstruo donde estabas?

Sakura: no me digas así hermano

Touya: por cierto, espero que hayas echo la tarea que te deje

Sakura: que? Tarea?

Touya: si, y esta algo difícil sabes. Deberías estarla haciendo porque mañana no tendré compasión de ti, por no entregarla jaja

Sakura: oh no...-corre rápido a su habitación, saca el cuaderno y- noooo, me había olvidado, Kero ayúdame

Kero: esta bien...será una noche larga

Casa de Eriol

Eriol se encontraba muy concentrado buscando la forma de abrir ese extraño libro...

Spinel: amo ya es hora de que se acueste, ya es muy tarde

Eriol: debo ver la forma de abrir este libro, tengo mucha curiosidad

Nakuru: Eriol...

Al otro dia. Universidad. Salón

Sakura: llegue temprano?

Aldri: así parece-sonríe-

Tomoyo: Sakura hiciste la tarea de matemática

Sakura: si, mi hermano me dijo que no tendrá compasión de mi

Shaoran: buenos días...

Meiling: no debimos acostarnos tarde Stella

Stella: fue culpa tuya, no podías dormir

Sakura: buenos días, Shaoran, Meiling y Stella

Eriol: buenos días- sonríe-

Tomoyo: es raro que hayas llegado tarde

Eriol: es que estaba investigando algo

Profesor: todo a sus lugares

Descanso

Una parte del colegio

Eriol: Aldri, puedo hacerle una pregunta

Aldri: claro

Eriol: como se abre el libro?

Aldri: para que quieres saber?

Eriol: que contiene el libro

Aldri: si esperas encontrar cartas, eso no contiene el libro

Eriol: no? Y entonces que contiene?

Aldri: no lo se, en realidad la que debe saber es otra guardiana yo no tengo esos conocimientos. Y disculpa que no te lo diga, pero antes que mi ama desapareciera ella nos dia instrucciones y no puedo desobedecerlas

Eriol: entiendo

Aldri: por cierto, crees que no me fijado, te gusta mi amiga Tomoyo ¿no?

Eriol: ah que dices?- dijo algo sonrojado-

Aldri: lo vez si lo estas. Sabes ella se a comportado raro desde que llegaste

Eriol: ...

Aldri: deberías decirle, antes de que sea tarde. Bueno yo me voy, tengo practica de música, si gustas acompáñame Tomoyo también tiene practica

Eriol: eh claro-sonrojado-

Por otra parte del parque

Sakura: donde estará Tomoyo...ah ya me acorde debe tener clases de...- Sakura pasaba al lado de un grupo de chicas

En donde estaban

Chica2: se enteraron, el joven que viene de Hong Kong es el prometido de Stella la que vino de Taiwán

Sakura: que?-pensó-

Chica: pero yo pensé que el y Sakura...

Chica3: debe haber un error. Lo mejor será...- la chica voltea y ve a Sakura- oh Sakura

Sakura estaba toda destrozada las lagrimas salían de sus lindos ojos esmeraldas...no lo pensó dos veces y se fue al salón de profesores

Salón de Música

Profesora: llega tarde joven Mishugi

Aldri: lo ciento, se me hizo tarde

Tomoyo: Eriol-pensó-

Chica: profesora Bery no podrá venir, ahora quien Tocara el piano

Aldri: perfecto-pensó- profesora el joven que viene conmigo sabe tocarlo muy bien, verdad Eriol

Profesora: es eso cierto joven

Eriol: si profesora

Profesora: en ese caso, ahora usted participara en el coro

Eriol: claro. Así estaré mas cerca de ella-pensó- pero que estoy pensando- esto ultimo lo dijo en murmuro, por desgracia Aldri lo escucho.

Después del descanso en el salón de clases, todos se extrañaron que Sakura no estuviera en el salón. Siquiera sus cosas. Así que la clase transcurrió normalmente y después de las clases Tomoyo decidió ir a su casa, ya que su hermano también se había ido.

Casa de Sakura. Habitación

Tomoyo: Sakura, que fue lo que paso?

Sakura: Tomoyo...-solloza- Shaoran es el prometido de Stella- Sakura no aguanta mas y abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Tomoyo, mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Kero: sabía que ese mocoso solo hace sufrir a Sakura

Tomoyo: calmate. Tal vez es un mal entendido

Sakura: pero lo escuche, y no me lo dijo, prefiero ocultármelo

Tomoyo: calmate, Sakura, vamos anímate Sakura, ya veras...- No pudo terminar ya que se escucho la voz de Touya y bajaron a ver que pasaba-

Abajo

Touya: vete de mi casa mocosa

Shaoran: vine a visitar a Sakura

Touya: no te hagas el inocente, ya se ti compromiso con la estudiante Okinawa – después de decir esto, Shaoran reacciono de una forma de sorpresa y dijo...-

Shaoran: puedo explicar eso...

Sakura: basta hermano

Touya; pero Sakura lo que el te hizo

Sakura: dejare que me expliques...vamos afuera a solas

Kero: pero Sakura

Sakura: dije a SOLAS!

Todos se sorprendieron por e tono de voz que tenia Sakura, y pues después de esto, Sakura y Shaoran salieron de la casa

Fuera

Shaoran: puedo explicarte Sakura

Sakura: así? Estoy esperando- dijo en tono firme pero casi llorando

Shaoran: fue mi madre. Me comprometió con ella sin consultarme nada, y pues yo no puedo desobedecerla, además yo te amo!

Después de esto, Sakura quedo impactada por lo ultimo que Shaoran le dijo...este al igual estaba totalmente sonrojado pero al parecer no salio como esperaba

Sakura: no vengas con eso...-dijo entre lagrimas- hubieras enfrentado a tu madre y desobedecerla pero esto no voy a permitir que me engañes mas, vete de mi casa AHORA!

Shaoran estaba demasiado destrozado y se fue después que Sakura le había gritado...Después de esta pésima tarde se hizo de noche.

En el templo Sukimine

Hombre: es hora de llamar a nuestros invitados

Mujer: lo se...espero que ella nos sirva para destruir a Clow o los guardianes

Detrás de ellas había una sombra...

Casa De Eriol

Nakuru: Eriol esta raro y misterioso últimamente

Spinel: no hagas comentarios extraños Ruby

Nakuru: pero que dices Spi, si es verdad, y no creo que sea por estos acontecimientos

Eriol: esta bien...lo admito...no es por nada lo que sucede ahora

Nakuru: entonces que es- pregunto en un tono muy curioso-

Eriol: es por...-no termino de decir ya que sintieron una presencia- Spinel Sun, Rubymoon, prepárense.- Al decir esto los guardianes se transformaron en su forma original y fueron directamente al lugar donde sintieron la presencia. El templo Sukimine

Casa de Sakura

Tomoyo: y como te sientes Sakura?

Sakura: ya me medio paso, no te preocupes Tomoyo- Sakura sintió la presencia- Kero, una presencia

Kero: yo diría dos

Sakura: Tomoyo llama a Yukito, y dile que vaya para allá

Tomoyo: esta bien

Casa de Shaoran

Shaoran: que mala suerte, atacan en momentos así

Meiling: Shaoran

Shaoran: vamos Stella, Meiling

Ambas: claro

Stella: tengo un mal presentimiento-pensó-

En un edificio gigantesco. En unas de sus habitaciones

Voz: ya es hora...pero es muy pronto para...

Continuara...

FIN DEL CAPITULO V

Tuve problemas para subirlo, les agradezco por leerlo


	6. Capitulo VI

**VI. Capitulo**

En un edificio gigantesco. En unas de sus habitaciones

Voz: ya es hora...pero es muy pronto para que mi ama aparezca, además Eriol no a podido recordarla...-pensó- que haré? Actuar o no?...no se que hacer...es que es raro...será una trampa...-De repente se siente débil y varias visiones le aparecen en la mente...- que es esto?

Templo Sukimine

Hombre: nuestro plan debe resultar

Mujer: lo se...pero que haremos si esa niña...

Hombre: es imposible nadie rompe mi conjuro

Mientras una sombra estaba detrás de ellos. Sus ojos notaban tristeza...y soledad...

En otro lado del templo

Sakura: pensé que aquí era

Kero: aquí es, pero hay dos presencias, no...Son 3 y una de ellas es muy poderosa

A lo lejos se veía a Eriol llegar junto con Shaoran y el resto

Eriol: Sakura lo sentiste?

Sakura: si...

Tomoyo: Sakura!

Sakura: Tomoyo, que haces aquí?

Tomoyo: vine a grabarlos, además también vino Aldri

Sakura: Aldri...pero es peligroso que estés aquí

Aldri: lo se, pero quiero verlos en acción-sonríe-

Yue: esta energía no es normal...

Rubymoon: eso lo detectamos ya. Además son poderosas esas energías

Después de que Yue y los demás llegaran y todos estuvieran reunidos en el templo, Shaoran noto que Sakura ni lo miraba y eso lo hizo sentir muy triste. Mientras por otro lado Eriol noto a Stella algo inquieta y eso le preocupo, aunque ella no fue la única, Aldri también, notaba cierta preocupación por las energías. De repente se sintió la presencia mas fuerte y unos rayos rojos salieron de la nada y atacaron a nuestros amigos por suerte los dos guardianes de la luna, Eriol y Sakura invocaron rápidamente un escudo

Eriol: de donde salieron esos rayos?

Kero; miren allá en los árboles

Hombre: vaya, la bestia del sol nos encontró jaja

Mujer: es hora de acabar con ustedes pero antes- dirigió la mirada hacia Stella- Oye tu, la chica al lado del chino, crees que nos ibas a engañar fácilmente

Stella: que?

Hombre: Aldri nos llego a tomar el pelo la primera vez que lo vimos, pero tu no lo harás

Shaoran: Stella de que hablan?

Stella: no lo se

Mujer: no te hagas que no sabes nada. Bien hermano ataca a los dos brujos. Yo me encargare de los guardianes y...- Una sombra iba saliendo poco a poco, para la sorpresa de Stella y Aldri...se trataba de su...-

Aldri y Stella: AMA!

Sakura: Aldri, llamaste a esa niña ama?

Shaoran: Stella, que significa esto?

Mujer: lo ven, reconocieron a su ama, bien ella se encargara de ustedes dos...

Stella: no podemos luchar con nuestra ama Aldri?-le hablo telepáticamente-

Aldri: lo se, que mas nos queda evadirla-le respondió-

Mujer: comencemos...

En unos edificios grandes...

Voz: que hago...?

Chica: Ely, te sientes bien

Ely: si Lady, no te preocupes. Debo hacer algo- pensó-

De repente todo se le volvió oscuro. Y vio una luz dorada y de ella salía una voz que le decía..

Voz: Ya es la hora...libéreme de este mal...ya que sabes lo que me esta controlando...- Después de eso regreso a la realidad

Chica: Ely, que te pasa?

Ely: duerman todos los de este instituto- pensó- Después de eso todas las personas del instituto incluida la chica se habían quedado dormidos

Templo

Mujer: que pasa es todo lo que tienen? Jaja y se hacen llamar guardianes jaja

Yue: cállate

Mujer: los guardianes de la luna son muy débiles y los del sol igual

Kerberos: no permitire que nos sigas insultando- y comienza a atacarla con bola de fuego que sale de su boca, pero ella lo esquivo muy fácil, lo que no espero fue que Rubymoon y Spinel Sun la atacaran después y salio algo lastimada de ese ataque

Mujer: como se atrevieron, me las pagan

Por otro lado

Hombre: Subestimo el poder de esos guardianes. Bien que esperan, no me digan que ya se cansaron

Sakura: Eriol, mis cartas no le hacen nada

Eriol: parece que las cartas no tienen suficiente poder para hacerles daño

Shaoran: que sugieres

Eriol: hacer un hechizo...pero no se me ocurre ninguno

Hombre: parece que no saben como dañarme, mala suerte, bien allá voy

Sakura: hay viene

Eriol: que hacemos ahora...

Cerca de allí

Stella: ama despierte, somos nosotros, sus guardianes

Chica: ...

Aldri: ama por favor, no queremos dañarla

La chica pareció ignorar pero a la vez tuvo una pequeña reacción, pero no fue suficiente ya que comenzó atacar a los dos jóvenes sin piedad alguna

En unos árboles

Voz: llegue, pero que...- Observo a Stella esquivar unos ataques y miro a su ama, pero sintió algo en ese lugar y provenía de una especie de esfera que colgaba de la cintura del hombre con que luchaban Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura- Es raro, una esfera mágica pero que yo sepa esas esferas son para...no puede ser...es hora de actuar- dijo ella un voz baja

Por otro lado

Hombre: que paso? No pudieron esquivar mi ataque jaja

Shaoran: de que modo lo dañaremos

Eriol: no tengo idea

Hombre: ya me canse, mueran de una vez- cuando se dispuso ha atacar, una flecha que portaba una poderosa luz dorada atravesó la esfera que el tenia en la cintura, y lo lógico es que perdiera vuelo

Hombre: oh no! La esfera...

Voz: eso era lo que controlaba la mente de mi ama, ahora no lo harán

Hombre: No puede ser, la guardiana faltante- miro a donde estaba peleando su hermana y le dijo.: La niña hay que evitar que despierte a los dos guardianes

Mujer: si – dicho esto abandono la batalla y se dirigía al lugar en donde estaba la niña y las formas falsas de sus guardianes-

Lugar.

Cuando la niña estuvo apunto de acabar con unos de sus guardianes se detuvo, y miro sorprendida lo que estaba a punto de hacer...y dijo

Niña: discúlpame...no era mi intención lastimarlos, mis queridos guardianes- después de lo dicho la niña caía suavemente al suelo aunque no lo llego a tocar

Aldri: ama, no se preocupe, la cuidaremos...

Mujer: Devuélvalos a la niña

Stella: jamás, ella es nuestra ama

Hombre: debemos recuperarla a todo costo- Lanza una bola de fuego directo a ellos-

Sakura: Aldri, Stella cuidado!

De la nada apareció un escudo rodeándolos a ellos...y se explicaban como, seria la chica que apareció...

Aldri: ama, esta bien

Niña: no te preocupes Sundril, estaré bien, ahora es hora de encargarme de ustedes dos...Yatzu y Yarly- eso último lo dijo en voz alta y desafiante

Yatzu: pero estas muy débil, no podrás conmigo y mucho menos con mi Hermana

Stella: ellos tienen razón, déjenos luchar a nosotros ama

Niña: están seguros?

Aldri; si ama

Niña: esta bien- dicho esto una insignia parecida a la de Clow apareció de bajo de ella y de Stella y Aldri- Creaciones mágicas que les e sellado su poder, los libero de esos sellos para que regresen a su forma original...Sundril...Lunacleir- Dicho el conjuro Stella fue envuelta por grandes alas al igual que Aldri (igual cuando Yukito se transforma en Yue) grandes luces rodeaban todo el lugar...

Sakura: increíble

Tomoyo: debo grabar esto

Kerberos: que poder- pensó-

Las luces cesaron y vieron a dos criaturas con alas en el lugar la chica tenia el cabello largo y dorado con una insignia de la luna en un cristal que provenía del pecho, y el chico tenia el cabello corto dorado y con la insignia del sol en la cintura

Sundril: al fin mi forma, original la extrañaba

Lunacleir: no exageres

Mientras ellos platicaban los enemigos al parecer estaban más que asustados...

Yarly: despertaron que hacemos

Yatzu: atacarlos- dicho esto ataco a Sundril y Yarly a la chica- Pero a los ojos de todos los jóvenes guardianes actuaron rápido y SAS los dos hermanos salieron volando al cielo...

Yatzu: que me golpeo?

Yarly: no lo se, pero a mi también me golpeo con algo la guardiana

De repente sintieron una voz en sus cabezas

Voz: regresen! No pueden enfrentarse con guardianes a ese nivel

Yarly: pero Señor...

Voz; háganlo ya!

Ambos: si señor...

Yarly: volveremos...

Después que se fueron

Sakura: Aldri...eres tu?

Sundril: pues claro Sakura- le sonríe- pero ahora...Eriol mi ama puede quedarse en tu casa, por favor

Eriol: eh...claro

Voz: Ama, se encuentra bien

Niña: si, Starly buen trabajo

Starly: gracias ama...ahora debo irme

Niña: lo entiendo...-al decir eso cayo dormida pero fue sostenida por Eriol...

Eriol: Spinel, te encuentras bien para llevar a dos pasajeros

Spinel: claro...

Lunacleir: regresemos a nuestra forma Sundril

Sundril: esta bien...

Después que los chicos regresaron a su forma

Stella: será mejor que nos vayamos es tarde

Tomoyo: mmm yo me voy a mi casa entonces...

Aldri: yo te acompaño querida Tomoyo. No tengas celos de mi por favor- le dijo eso ha alguien. A quien seria?

Tomoyo: gracias Aldri

Eriol lo miro y después se marcho junto con Spinel y Rubymoon, la niña iba en sus brazos (en realidad la niña aparentaba unos 9 o 10 años mas o menos)

Sakura: Vamonos Kero, nos vemos después Tomoyo, Aldri...- Se fue y siquiera miro a Shaoran

Shaoran: jamás me perdonara-pensó-

Stella; pero lo hará si intervengo- lo dijo en voz baja sin que el la escuchara...

En un lugar oscuro

Yarly: no espere que fueran tan fuertes

Yatzu: era obvio si la niña es tan fuerte ellos y también deben serlo

Voz: no del todo...ahora debemos prepararnos para luchar contra ella

Yatzu: pero es muy poderosa amo...

Voz: pero yo también lo soy, y no me dejare vencer fácilmente por una niña jajaja

Continuara...


	7. Chapter VII

**VII Capitulo**

Después de lo sucedido paso una semana. Nuestros amigos tenían unos días libres ya que en Tomoeda estaba en festivales. Todos se encontraban en casa de Eriol, aunque algunos no estaban presente

Casa de Eriol

Nakuru: vaya, esa niña duerme como una roca

Sakura: ya lleva dormida 1 semana, Aldri no sabes cuando despierte?

Aldri: Mmm no lo se...

Nakuru: es tu ama y no sabes cuando despiertas...

Aldri: Mmm no lo se por lo mismo...por que es la primera vez que duerme tanto

Eriol: basta de discutir, es raro que los enemigos no ataquen

Kero: tal vez esperen que esa niña despierte, por cierto, la magia tuya y de tus amigas son muy fuertes...esa velocidad no es común en unos guardianes que representen el sol y la luna

Eriol: eso es cierto. Esa velocidad no es normal, Aldri que respondes al respecto

Aldri: ... se que no es normal, pero a mi no me lo preguntes, nuestra ama nos creo a esta velocidad ella tendrá sus razones

Eriol: pero eso no explica la sorprendente velocidad y fuerza que tienen, para haber mandado a volar a esos dos hermanos

Aldri: se los repito, esas preguntan háganselo a mi ama

Sakura: tu ama es una niña, como tiene esa cantidad de magia?

Aldri: Mmm aparenta una niña pero es muy fuerte...aunque tiene sus otras partes

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Aldri: ah otras cosas- eso último lo dijo en un tono algo misterioso, y al terminar de decirlo, una dulce y pequeña voz dijo

Voz: que otras cosas tengo?

Aldri: ah ama...nada

Voz: Sundril, te conozco bien...que ibas a decir sobre mi

Aldri: nada...no se preocupe amita- lo dijo con algo de temor

Voz: así me gusta-sonríe-

Nakuru: creo que es hora de que te presentes no lo crees?

Voz: ah claro Ruby-sonríe- Mi nombre es Orleidy, soy digamos, soy una chica que conoció a Reed Clow en el pasado y que sobreviví gracias a un hechizo- vuelve a sonreír-

Eriol: entonces tu nos puedes explicar lo que ocurre?

Orleidy: Mmm si, pero ahora no, Sundril quiero salir, ven acompáñame

Aldri: que? No, tengo cosas que hacer

Orleidy: no te hagas, vamos

Aldri: esta bien. Sakura nos vemos después y por cierto, Sakura no te dejes llevar por la situación, escúchalo y deja que te lo explique, y veras que todo tiene una solución. Adiosito

Sakura: que quiso decir?

Tomoyo: tu deberías saberlo Sakurita

Sakura: a que te refieres Tomoyo

Tomoyo: que dejes que Li, te explique esto

Sakura: lo voy a intentar...

Mientras que en otra parte, muy lejos de Tomoeda

Li Ieran: parece que la energía maligna esta aumentando

Feimei: madre, que pasara?

Li Ieran: no lo se...pero lo que me preocupa es que esa energía se esta regresando a su lugar de origen

Faren: te refieres...

Li Ieran: si, esta regresando a Hong Kong, lo mejor será llamar a Shaoran

Fuutie: lo llamo madre?

Li Ieran: si, dile que se venga junto con Stella y Meiling

Sheifa: esta bien

Li Ieran: si esto sigue así tendré que adelantar su puesto como Líder del Clan

Tomoeda. Tiempo después

Parque pingüino

Aldri: que hacemos aquí

Orleidy: esperamos a Starly-dicho esto- allí viene

Starly: hola ama, como se encuentra?

Orleidy: bien, y si acerté

Starly: si, la líder del Clan Li, logro detectar la presencia que se aproxima a Hong Kong

Stella: dile a Sakura que se prepare para un viaje

Aldri: que viaje?

Stella: solo dile eso

Aldri: esta bien

Después que Aldri se fue

Stella: ama como se siente?

Orleidy: algo débil, pero no te preocupes-sonríe-

Stella: ama...

Orleidy: hay que prepararnos para lo peor

Stella: si...

En un lugar oscuro

Yatzu: señor, ya hemos esperado mucho

Señor: lo se...pero es necesario...regresar a nuestro país natal

Yarly: en ese caso...nos preparamos?

Señor: Si...Hermanita muy pronto nos veremos...y destruiremos a Clow y todos los que se interpongan-pensó-

Casa de Eriol

Estudio

Kero: yo me voy a casa...tengo sueño...

Sakura: entonces vamonos Kero

Tomoyo: Sakura no olvides lo que te dije

Sakura: esta bien...

Kero: oye Spinel vamos a casa a jugar Videos Juegos

Spinel: pero dijiste que ibas a dormir

Kero: eso dije...? bueno vamos-tomo a Spinel y se fue volando-

Nakuru: yo me iré. Entonces veré que hago-sonríe-

Eriol: vaya parece que nos quedamos solos

Tomoyo: así parece...

Eriol: sabes he pensado en decirte algo, pero no e tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo...

Tomoyo: ah si...y que cosa es? – se comenzó a sonrojar-

Eriol: bueno...se que no llevamos mucho tiempo en conocernos mejor, pero me e sentido...bueno...algo...

Tomoyo: Eriol...que quieres decirme...-sonrojada-

De repente se escucha a Nakuru entrar bruscamente

Nakuru: olvide algo...

Eriol: que olvidaste – fingiendo una sonrisa-

Nakuru: Mmm que el libro brillo

Eriol: Brillo...?

Nakuru: si...Deberíamos preguntárselo a la niña

Eriol: esta bien. Lo haré cuando regrese

Tomoyo: Eriol, ya me voy, nos vemos luego- dicho esto salio del estudio-

Nakuru: interrumpí algo

Eriol: no te preocupes...no interrumpiste nada importante

Nakuru: OK

En unos edificios grandes

Aldri: Lunacleir, no entiendo que esta pasando?

Stella: las energías que estaban aquí, regresaran a Hong Kong ya que alli hay un ser mas fuerte que la líder de los malvados que nos están atacando

Aldri: enserio?

De la nada sale Starly y dice

Starly: y este es el momento que debemos estar alerta para proteger mas a nuestra ama

Aldri: claro, por mi vida, protegeré a mi ama

Stella: jaja lo sabemos Aldri, no tienes que decir eso

Aldri: que? A que te refieres?

Starly: a que será?

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron conversando en los edificios hasta que se hizo de noche y se fueron a sus hogares

Residencia Li

Suena el teléfono

Meiling: hola residencia Li

Voz: hola Meiling soy yo Sheifa

Meiling: que pasa?

Sheifa: mmm son órdenes de mamá, dice que debes venir a Hong Kong con Shaoran

Meiling: que? Pero porque?

Sheifa: es algo de magia, pásame a mi hermanito para explicarle

Meiling: esta bien

En la habitación de Shaoran

Meiling: Shaoran, toma el teléfono

Shaoran: quien es? - lo toma- Hola, habla Li Shaoran

Sheifa: hermanito dice mamá que regreses mañana

Shaoran: que? Pero porque?

Sheifa: mama dice que es algo mágico relacionado con esa presencia que esta allá

Shaoran: pero...

Sheifa: no tengo la culpa son ordenes de mama

Shaoran: esta bien...partiré mañana

Corta el teléfono

Meiling: que harás Shaoran?

Shaoran: no tengo elección...

Meiling: pero y Sakura?

Shaoran: no lo se...Meiling...no lo se...


	8. Chapter VIII

**CAPITULO VIII **

Después de la llamada de Sheifa a Shaoran. En casa de Eriol, este se encontraba en el estudio leyendo un libro, pero de repente siente que alguien entra

Eriol: Al fin llegas, donde andabas?

Orleidy: por alli, y que haces despierto?

Eriol: nada en especial

Orleidy: si claro, apuesto a que pensabas en la joven Daidoji

Eriol: y porque haría eso...-lo dijo en un tono algo nervioso-

Orleidy: es una linda chica...-sonríe al ver la expresión de Eriol- cosas así no se pueden dejar en alto, sabes, te recomiendo que veas que sientes...por ella si es solo amistad o mas que eso

Eriol: Mmm...Por cierto Nakuru dice que vio el libro brillar

Orleidy: Brillar? Mmm que ya veo...el tiempo se acerca- sonríe- pero no te preocupes, dime has sentido que la energía se esta trasladando a Hong Kong

Eriol: si...pero porque allá?

Orleidy: a decir verdad, no me es raro que el enemigo se traslade para allá

Eriol: porque lo dices?

Orleidy: porque allá se encuentra...la segunda en mando... Ling Wong

Eriol: Ling Wong?

Orleidy: si...así se llama el jefe superior del líder de Yatzu y Yarly

Eriol: y si lo sabias, porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Orleidy: todo a su tiempo...maestro

Eriol: a veces pienso que ocultas muchas cosas...

Ante este comentario solo Orleidy respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y se retiro del estudio dejando a un Eriol algo confundido

Después de esta pequeña conversación, al otro dia en la universidad.

Salon de Clases

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos, hoy ya es nuestro ultimo dia de clases, me dio gusto ser su maestro de Ciencias y nos veremos el próximo semestre. Ahora debo informarles que sus compañeros Li Meiling, Shaoran y Stella Okinawa se fueron esta mañana a Hong Kong, asuntos familiares

Sakura: que Shaoran regreso?

Aldri: mmm no pensé que ella se fuera junto con el-pensó-

Profesor: Bien ahora terminemos con esta clase que les servirá para el próximo semestre

Después de que el profesor les diera información que les servirá para el próximo semestre. Sakura estaba algo distraída la cual no le presto mucha atención a las cosas que decía el profesor, Aldri, Tomoyo y Eriol se dieron cuenta y tenían algo planeado para animarla. En el receso

Aldri: Sakura sube esos ánimos

Sakura: ... –con cara de triste-

Eriol: tengo una idea...

Tomoyo lo vio y agrego

Tomoyo: vamos de vacaciones a Hong Kong, que te parece Sakura?

Sakura: que? Ir para allá?

Tomoyo: claro hay cosas que deben aclarar ustedes dos

Aldri: Tomoyo tiene razón, vamos Sakura

Sakura: pero mi hermano...

Eriol: me encargare de eso- sonríe en forma sospechosa- le diré a Nakuru o Yukito que lo conversan de dejarte ir

Sakura: esta bien

Aldri: todos de acuerdo, entonces partiremos mañana, que les parece

Tomoyo: por mi esta bien, y tu Eriol?

Eriol: estoy de acuerdo

Aldri: mmm vamos a ponerle algo de diversión a esto- Pensó- Tomoyo, desde cuando llamas a Clow por su nombre

Sakura: eh es cierto, desde cuando Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: bueno...desde hace poco-sonrojada-

Aldri: y tú la llamas por su nombre Clow?

Eriol: si...pero esto que tiene que ver con el viaje- sonrojado-

Aldri; nada, solo que me pareció divertido agregarlo a la conversación

Tomoyo: vas a ver lo que te haré Aldri cuando estés solo – se lo murmuro al oído-

Aldri: si es que me agarras, jajaja-le responde bajito, lo cual Sakura de lo despistada que era no logro escucharlo aunque Eriol si lo hizo.

Hong Kong

Shaoran: bien, madre, ya estoy aquí...

Li Ieran: hijo debo informarte de algo

Shaoran: que cosa?

Li Ieran: tendré que adelantar tu compromiso con Stella

Shaoran: que? Pero madre, porque?

Li Ieran: la situación empeora mucho, además, el Clan Okinawa quieren que te cases, ya que este enemigo es muy poderoso y necesitan de nuestra ayuda para enfrentarlo, los del concilio están de acuerdo

Shaoran: pero padre...

Li Ieran: quieras o no, te casaras con Stella en dos días

Voz: espere Li Ieran

Li Ieran; que ocurre Stella?

Stella: usted dice que necesita que su hijo se case lo más pronto posible ¿no?

Li Ieran: así es, porque?

Stella: si su hijo esta enamorado de una chica poderosa pero no pertenece a ningún Clan, usted dejaría que el la eligiera como esposa?

Shaoran: ah...que dices Stella?- lo dice algo nervioso y a la vez sonrojado ya que supo a que se refería Stella-

Li Ieran: porque dices eso?

Stella: un matrimonio sin amor no funciona, pero le propongo algo

Li Ieran: no me importa lo que propongas u opines...pero el compromiso se dará quieran o no, así que es fin de esta discusión retírense los dos

Shaoran: esta bien madre...- al decir esto salio del estudio tirando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas

Stella: por favor Li Ieran, le quiero decir algo quiera o no escucharlo, su hijo ama a la maestra de las cartas Clow y ella lo ama tambien pero un pequeño mal entendido provoco una discusión entre ellos, pero estoy segura que se arreglara las cosas entre ellos y usted tendrá herederos muy poderosos por parte su hijo y por la otra a la maestra de cartas

Li Ieran: lo pensare. Por ahora estará algo suspendido el compromiso, planteare esto con sus padres

Stella: gracias Sra. Li, ahora me retiro

Después que se va

Li Ieran: con que ella opina igual que Meiling...entonces tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos

Al otro dia, en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda

Sakura: pero vendrás hermano?

Touya: por supuesto, el mocoso podrá aprovechar de ti

Sakura: pero que dices!

Yukito: dejen de pelear

Sakura: díselo a el- se va enojada con los demás-

Yukito: no deberías ser así con tu hermana Touya

Touya: lo se

Nakuru: Touya iremos juntos en el avión, vamos

Touya: que? No es justo

En otro lado

Eriol: bueno ya la operadora llamo nuestro vuelo, es hora de abordar el avión

Tomoyo: entonces vamos

Sakura: Shaoran, porque me harías eso-pensó-

Aldri: no te preocupes Sakura todo se solucionara- pensó-

Orleidy: no es bueno averiguar en los pensamientos de los demás Sundril

Aldri: ah...-no la sentí-pensó

Orleidy: vamos tu vendrás conmigo

Aldri: y yo porque?

Orleidy: olvidas que soy una niña y no puedo abordar solita – lo dijo con un tono infantil-

Aldri: esta bien. Sakura me adelanto

Ya todos estaban abordando en el avión, pero ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba desde lejos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VIII**


	9. Chapter IX

**Capitulo IX**

Ya todos estaban abordando en el avión, pero ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba desde lejos.

Voz: señor mire...es Orleidy y sus amigos

Señor: vaya...van todos...

Voz2: al llegar los vamos atacar

Señor: no...Vamos directo a que Ling

Voz: como usted ordene Señor

El vuelo transcurrió normalmente. Mientras que en Hong Kong

Mansión Li

Meiling: Shaoran, no te preocupes, ya veras que tu mama entrara en razón

Shaoran: no entiendo, porque debo casarme con Stella...

Meiling: pero ella no es una criatura mágica?

Shaoran: ah...es verdad...tal vez mama entre en razón con eso

Meiling: seria bueno que la viera justo cuando se transforma

Shaoran: si...

En otra parte

Stella: siento la energía de mi ama acercándose...ya veo...decidieron venir-pensó-

En un edificio...por alguna parte de Hong Kong

Voz: ya veo...con que todos ya están en Hong Kong...jajaja...será mas fácil destruir a Clow...

Aeropuerto

Aldri: vaya al fin llegamos

Sakura: ...

Aldri: vamos Sakura, debes decirle a Shaoran lo que sientes, ¿si?

Sakura: pero el esta comprometido...

Aldri: no te preocupes por eso, perdónalo y escucha su explicación, de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien

Tomoyo: será mejor ir a un hotel, que les parece?

Eriol: Claro. Tengo una idea-pensó- Aldri porque no llevas a Sakura a la mansión Li mientras nosotros buscamos un hotel

Aldri: oye no es mala idea, esta bien, lo haré

Sakura: no...yo espero...no hay apuros

Aldri: no señor, vamos Sakura- le toma el brazo y salen del aeropuerto- nos vemos luego

Tomoyo: que buena idea Eriol...

Eriol: lo se...mejor vamos a buscar a los demás y nos dirigimos al hotel

Tomoyo: claro-sonríe-

En otra parte

Yarly: amo, vamos siempre a que Ling?

Señor: si, dejemos que se diviertan y después vamos por ellos

Voz: espera Hermanito- resonó una voz en su cabeza-

Yatzu: señor que le pasa?

Señor: eres tu Ling?

Ling: si soy yo, sabes me gustaría poner en apuros a la jovencita que debía ser mía hace tiempo...

Señor: Orleidy?

Ling: así es

Señor: como quieras, nos vemos

Ling: si, nos veremos Long Wong

Yarly: señor?

Long: vayan y destruyan a Orleidy y sus guardianes, en especial la que simboliza la luna

Ambos: si señor.

Mansión Li

Sakura: espera Aldri, no estoy lista

Aldri: si espero que estés lista será el fin del mundo jajaja

Sakura: no...espera...no toques

Aldri ya había tocado el timbre y un hombre salio de la puerta Hombre: desean algo jóvenes?

Aldri: queremos ver a Li Shaoran

Hombre: pasen...enseguida lo busco

Sakura: Aldri, que has hecho?

Aldri: ayudarte-sonríe-

Estudio

Shaoran: por favor, madre cancelalo

Li Ieran: lo siento, lo único que puedo hacer es suspenderlo

Stella: pero señora Li...

Li Ieran: esta discusión se acabo

Tocan la puerta

Li Ieran: si, Wei que desea

Wei: unos jóvenes están buscando al joven Shaoran

Shaoran: a mi? Pues quienes serán

Wei: me pareció que la jovencita la conozco, pero no la recuerdo

Shaoran: será posible que sea...-pensó-

Li Ieran: hazlos pasar aquí

Wei: si señora

Stella: que hace Aldri aquí pensé que esperaría la señal– pensó-

De repente los jóvenes entran a la sala de estudio

Li Ieran: y quienes son ustedes?

Aldri: somos compañeros de Shaoran, venimos de Tomoeda, verdad Sakura?

Sakura: ...- Sakura había perdido el habla nunca espero volver a ver a Li Ieran...y menos a Shaoran después de lo que le hizo-

Li Ieran: Sakura...la maestra de las cartas Clow-pensó- Y bien, a que vinieron, no creo que sea solo para ver a mi hijo

Aldri: pues vera, Señora Li, en realidad vine justo con Sakura para que ella y su hijo arreglaran un mal entendido

Li Ieran: así? Shaoran de que habla el joven?

Shaoran: eh...bueno...

Stella: ah...una presencia...no puede ser-pensó-

Shaoran: madre...

Li Ieran: como llegaron aquí...

Sakura: aquí no puedo luchar me voy afuera-sale del estudio-

Aldri: espera Sakura!

Li Ieran: veré si ella cubre los requisitos-pensó- no la ayudaras Shaoran?

Shaoran: pero madre...

Li Ieran: es una orden!

Shaoran: esta bien...

Jardín

Sakura: que hacen aquí?

Yarly: pues adivina, vamos a vengarnos cuando nos ganaron la última vez...

Aldri: oh no...Esto no estaba en los planes-pensó-

Yatzu: Sundril, prepárate

Aldri: pues veras...yo no pienso pelear ahora

Li Ieran: de que hablan?

Yarly: Lunacleir donde estas?

Stella: no puedo luchar-pensó- aunque eso cancelaría el compromiso?-

Yatzu: ya me canse de esperar-lanza una esfera muy poderosa y justo se dirige a Sakura-

Sakura libera rápidamente su llave y lanza a escudo

Sakura: es muy fuerte ese ataque

Shaoran: es como si aumentaran su poder aquí...

Aldri: va no tengo elección...

Debajo de Aldri aparece la insignia de Clow algo cambiada y es envuelto por unas alas.

Li Ieran: es un guardián?

Sundril: algo así Señora Li.

Yatzu: comencemos Sundril. Te destruiré. Vamos Yarly

Yarly le lanzo una bola de hielo la cual Sundril esquivo fácilmente aunque le lanzaron otro ataque que iba directo a Stella, la cual ella no estaba preparada para un ataque directo

Stella: ah?

Shaoran: Stella!

Li Ieran: Escudo! Que?

Yarly: señora Li, no compare sus poderes con los nuestros jajá...bien destruí un...que?

Sundril había evitado que el ataque lastimara a Stella colocando un escudo en ella

Sundril: sabes que? Si sigues con lo acordado no llegaras a la etapa final

Stella: lo se...pero debo seguirlo...aun no es tiempo que el clan Li sepan quien soy...entiéndelo...

Sundril: esta bien, mientras peleo llama a nuestra ama

Stella: claro

Sundril estaba en posición de atacar cuando dijo:

Sundril: Sakura protege a Stella- Al decir esto ataca a Yatzu y este logra esquivarlo

Mientras Sundril atacaba Stella expulsaba cuidadosamente su aura...y decía: Ama!

En otro lugar

Camino a la mansión de los Li, una presencia se siente y una voz se escucha en la mente de Orleidy que dice: -Ama!-

Orleidy: eh...me necesitan

Eriol: que pasa?

Orleidy: mis guardianes me necesitan- al decir esto desaparece-

Tomoyo: a donde fue?

Eriol: una gran energía esta en la mansión Li, vamos Tomoyo

Mansión Li

Yatzu: ya me canse, acabemos con este guardián

Sundril estaba sumamente lastimado...

Yarly: daré el golpe final...-cuando estaba apunto de darle un golpe a Sundril algo la detuvo- pero...que...

Li Ieran: quien es esa niña? Su poder es muy alto-pensó-

Orleidy: nadie ataca a mi guardián y menos cuando esta herido – al decir esto un remolino en vuelve a Yarly

Yarly: hermano ayúdame! No puedo liberarme!

Yatzu: hermana! No!

Orleidy: Esfera mortal!-De repente la mirada de Orleidy cambio de ser pasiva ha agresiva

Yarly: Ahhh! Hermano!- era envuelta en una gran esfera negra

Yatzu: Yarly!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder que expulsaba la niña...Yarly estaba a punto de desaparecer pero...

Stella; ama que hace!-pensó-

Sundril: ama deténgase! No la destruya de ese modo...Ama!-pensó-

Orleidy: Que?- volvió en si y dejo de atacar a Yarly

Yatzu: hermana...esta la pagaran caro- desaparece con Yarly

Orleidy: que estaba haciendo? Ese tipo de ataque no me gusta utilizarlo es como si...oh no...-pensó-

Sundril: ama, esta bien?

Orleidy: si, no te preocupes, regresa a tu forma

Sundril: claro

En otra parte de la mansión

Sakura: el poder que utilizaba era muy fuerte

Shaoran: demasiado diría yo...

Kero: esa niña...su poder esta cambiando-pensó-

Camino a la mansión

Tomoyo: Eriol, que pasa?

Eriol: el poder de Orleidy esta cambiando...porque será...se deberá a que...-pensó- No, no me pasa nada, vamos Tomoyo

Tomoyo: esta bien

Mientras que en otro lugar

Yatzu: Señor no pudimos acabar con ellos

Long: ya lo veo. Yarly como te sientes?

Yarly: no se preocupe Señor me recuperare

Yatzu: ya vera esa niña- su voz se le notaba rabia

Voz: esperen más tiempo

Yarly: que?

Long: porque Ling?

Ling: esa niña estará de nuestra parte muy pronto...jajá

Long: si tú lo dices Ling, creo en ti, entonces

Mansión Li

Estudio

Li Ieran: quiero que alguien me explique ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Shaoran: bueno madre lo que ocurre es que...

Orleidy: la que debe dar explicaciones soy yo...Joven Li por favor

Shaoran: esta bien...pero madre lo de mi compromiso

Li Ieran: lo discutiremos después, ahora quiero hablar con esta joven a solas

Shaoran: lo que ordene Madre, vamos Sakura

Orleidy: ve Sundril, estaré bien

Aldri: claro ama...

Al salir Shaoran y los demás de la habitación

Orleidy: bien, creo que le debo muchas explicaciones, ellos los seres que acaba de ver son aquellos que emanan esa magia maligna

Li Ieran: quien eres tu?

Orleidy: soy una aprendiz del mago Lead Clow o mejor dicho viví con el mago Clow y sus guardianes en aquella época. Ahora se preguntara como aun mantengo mi imagen de niña. Pues utilice un conjuro para no envejecer y de paso poseo grandes poderes y guardianes que superan fácilmente a los guardianes creados por el mago Clow

Li Ieran: cual es tu propósito aquí?

Orleidy: como vera...creo que usted noto mi magia ¿no?. Pues eso es otro asunto que no hablare con usted pero se relaciona con esos seres que nos atacan a cada rato

Li Ieran: supongo que no me dirá las identidades de los otros guardianes

Orleidy: por supuesto, no se lo diré es por su seguridad...además debo continuar con mi plan

Li Ieran: entonces todo esto es un plan

Orleidy: digamos que si-sonríe- bien debo irme, usted tiene un platica con su hijo respecto a su compromiso, bueno me despido, mucho gusto Señora Li

Sala

Eriol: que fue lo que paso?

Sakura: Yatzu y su hermana nos atacaron y Orleidy uso un conjuro extraño que por poco acaba con Yarly...

Eriol: ya veo. Un conjuro-pensó- Y donde esta ella ahora?

Aldri: esta hablando con la señora Li

Stella: Sakura porque no descansas

Sakura: eh...claro

Orleidy: Sundril, vamos

Aldri: a donde?

Orleidy: solo sígueme

Aldri: esta bien. Nos vemos Sakura. Pero antes-se acerca a Eriol y le dice-Cuando se lo vas a pedir- sonríe

Eriol: pedir que cosa...-susurra-

Aldri: como que cosa? Ya sabes pedirle a Tomoyo que sea tu novia-le dice en un tono divertido

Eriol: que?-sonrojado- no te metas Aldri-cuando intento golpearlo ya se había alejado- Vas a ver lo que te haré

Aldri: jajaja solo sueña...porque nunca me alcanzaras, vamos amita

Orleidy: no te cansas de hacer eso verdad?-sonríe-

Aldri: claro que no, es muy divertido-sonríe- por cierto a donde vamos?

Ante esa pregunta Orleidy cambia su expresión a seria

Orleidy: quiero hablarte de algo junto a las demás

Aldri: demás? con Lunacleir tambien? Pero como va ir

Orleidy: para ser su gemelo no la conoces

Aldri: ¿?

En otro lugar

Eriol: vamos al hotel

Tomoyo: si...vamos Sakura

Shaoran: Stella. Porque no te transformaste?

Stella: eh?

Sakura; es cierto, eres una guardiana, porque no lo hiciste?

Stella: lo siento, pero no es tiempo aun, que el clan Li sepa quien soy. Sakura no deberías aclarar algo con Shaoran?  
Sakura; eh...pues

Stella: hazlo Shaoran!

Shaoran: ven Sakura, quiero hablarte

Sakura: esta bien. Pero donde esta Kero?

Tomoyo: yo lo buscare Sakura, ve a platicar con Li

Stella: mientras iré a dar un paseo. Nos vemos luego

Eriol: vamos Tomoyo, nos tocara irnos solos al hotel-sonrie-

Tomoyo: pero Kero, debe buscarlo?

Eriol: estoy seguro que debe ya estar en el hotel con Spinel jugando esos videos

Tomoyo: esta bien, vamos

Parque

Aldri: que quiere hablar con nosotros ama

Orleidy: debieron percatar mi cambio repentino de magia, verdad?

Starly: si ama...a que se debe?

Orleidy: dentro de poco, no podré controlarme...asi que les pido si llego a descontrolarme...abran el libro

Los tres: que?

Stella: ama pero el libro contiene...

Orleidy: entiéndanlo, cuando me descontrole no podré recordar nada, sere su enemiga

Starly: pero ama usted es fuerte, puede superarlo...Verdad ama?

Orleidy: me temo que no, me lanzaron un conjuro la cual no percate

Starly: ama...nosotros no podemos hacerlo...

Orleidy: Entiendan, es lo mejor, además...si no lo hacen será peor

Starly: esta bien...ama liberaremos lo que contiene el libro

Orleidy: Sundril...Lunacleir

Aldri: esta bien...nos defenderemos de usted

Stella: estoy con Sundril, lo haremos...pero morirá al liberar lo que contiene el libro?

Orleidy: Es posible, ya que lo que contiene son espíritus ocultos

Aldri: cual es la función de esos espíritus?

Orleidy: purificar mi alma...-al decir esto sus guardianes se sorprende-

Stella: pero ama purificar es...renacer...

Orleidy: asi es, renaceré y sus espíritus guardianes lo harán tambien

Starly: espere, eso significa que no la recordaremos!

Orleidy: me temo que acertaste

Aldri: nosotros no queremos olvidarla ama...

Orleidy: entiendan, mi tiempo como hechicera a terminado...Es hora de reencarnar de nuevo, comprendido

Los tres: bien ama

Starly: yo me voy...cuídense...Ling esta por aquí...además su poder aumenta cada vez mas

Aldri: ya lo note

Orleidy: cuídate tambien, Starly...prepárate la batalla se acerca

Starly: lo se...lo presiento-sonríe y desaparece-

Stella: siento un aura maligna cerca de aquí...

Orleidy: les pido a los dos que esten alerta, ustedes saben de sus puntos débiles

Stella: si...lo se

Orleidy: deben ser precavidos para que no lo descubran...

Aldri: si...ama

En unos árboles

Voz: una sorpresa tras otra...jajajaja

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IX**


	10. Chapter X

**Capitulo X**

En un lugar oscuro Ling se encontraba sentada en un sillón junto a Long y le dice a este: -Ya es hora de la función

Long: de que hablas?

Ling: muy pronto lo veras hermanito, muy pronto...y lo disfrutaras jajaja. Yatzuki estas alli

Yatzuki: si...

Long: vaya hace tiempo que no la veía

Yatzuki: al parecer planean liberar lo que contiene el libro al estar ella en su control

Ling: ya veo. Yarly, Yatzu

De la nada aparecen los anteriores nombrados

Yarly: nos llamo

Ling: si...en la batalla quiero que mantengan ocupados a los guardianes de Orleidy.

Yatzu: si...y usted que hará

Ling: veré que tan fuerte es la maestra de las cartas junto con el descendiente de Clow-sonrie- ya que no tendrán problemas con la niña

Yarly: lo que ordena.

Ambos hermanos desaparecen

Ling: Yatzuki ya sabes lo que debes hacer

Yatzuki: si-desaparece-

Long: que harás?

Ling: tus sirvientes no sirven para nada...jajajaja...ya veras hermanito

Parque

Shaoran: Sakura...por favor, entiende mi situación mi madre me obliga a casarme

Sakura: ... no lo se...Shaoran...no se lo que siento

Shaoran: Sakura...yo te amo, cuantas veces te lo diré

Sakura: yo tambien, pero este compromiso, me traicionaste-dice Sakura al borde de llorar

Shaoran: lo hice, pero fue mi madre, me obliga además en concilio tambien...

Sakura: por favor, no hablemos mas del tema, debo irme ya es tarde

Sakura sale corriendo dejando a Shaoran con una cara muy triste

Shaoran: Sakura...

Camino al Hotel

Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban camino al hotel, la noche era muy tranquila, ambos estaban en silencio hasta que Eriol rompió el hielo.

Eriol: la noche esta linda...

Tomoyo: si. Esta muy tranquila y pensar que muy pronto será la batalla

Eriol: no hablemos de eso...Tomoyo. Sabes e intentado decirte algo desde hace mucho pero no hubo oportunidad

Tomoyo: enserio? Que será?-dice en un tono muy nervioso

Eriol: Tomoyo, te gustaría ser mi novia?

La pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Tomoyo, no le salían palabras y Eriol continuo hablando

Eriol: desde que regrese a Inglaterra, me quede pensando en mis sentimientos con respecto a ti, mi sorpresa fue enamorarme de ti, Tomoyo...

Tomoyo no sabia como responder asi que con todos los nervios dijo: - Yo tambien lo estuve pensando y pues claro que acepto ser tu novia-dice con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios-

Eriol al escuchar esa respuesta no aguanto mas y tomo con delicadeza su barbilla y la beso en los labios, asi permanecieron hasta que necesitaban aire, aunque no notaron que una sombra los observaba y desapareció.

Camino al hotel, en otra parte

Stella recordaba lo que le dijo su ama "_no podré controlarme...asi que les pido si llego a descontrolarme...abran el libro_". Ella sabe bien lo que contiene, esos espíritus...Destino, Oráculo y Muerte, ellas tres poseen el poder de juzgar, pero se supone que leen el destino de las personas...acaso mi ama tiene ese destino y nosotros tambien? No se que pensar-pensó- Que haremos?- se preguntaba una y otra vez

En otro lugar

Aldri pensaba en una rama de un árbol cerca del hotel, lo que le respondió su ama al preguntarle la función de esos espíritus "_purificar mi alma_". Que cree mi ama, eso quiere decir que se esta llenando de energía negativa, si es asi, nosotros corremos peligro tambien. Pero no entiendo porque tomo esa decisión...es decir, dejare de recordar esos días con ella...el dia que nos creo...

Flash Back

Una niña se encontraba en un bosque muy lindo, sostenía un amuleto con unos símbolos chinos, al lado de ella había una chica de cabello rubio recogido, debajo de ella una insignia con el sol y la luna y diferentes símbolos chinos y orientales, frente a ella habían dos luces en forma de ovalo, mientras mas tiempo pasaba, formaba personas con alas.

Al terminar ambas creaciones quedan arrodillados y uno de ellos pregunta

Chico: quien eres?

Niña: soy su ama, Orleidy

Chica: ama...como nos llamamos?

Orleidy: tu te llamas Lunacleir y el Sundril, representas la luna y el simboliza el sol, son gemelos

Sundril: ya veo, pero que función tenemos

Orleidy: solo quiero que sean mis amigos o guardianes, como quieras llamarle

Lunacleir: quien es ella?

Orleidy; mi otra creación, Starly, simboliza a las bellas luces del cielo, las estrellas

Starly: seremos un equipo para protegerla

Lunacleir: eso seremos

Sundril: para la protección de nuestra ama

Fin del Flash Back

Porque pasa esto-sigue pensando Aldri- era parte de su plan, no lo entiendo...Lunacleir estuvo de acuerdo, pero no siento que fuera asi, será que estamos conectados.

Mientras en un instituto, en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba una joven sentada en su cama.

Yo siendo una de las guardianas que predice, porque no predeci esto y me prepare para el impacto, será que mi ama me lo impidió, no entiendo que me pasa, ahora dudo de mi ama-**pensaba una y otra vez la falsa identidad de la guardiana de las estrellas.** Recordando todo de lo que hablaron con su ama en especial "_renaceré y sus espíritus guardianes lo harán tambien". _Eso quiere decir que olvidaremos nuestros momentos felices como guardianes de ella...todo...no quiero olvidarlo...aunque nos quitaría un peso de encima y podremos tener una vida. ¡NO, Starly eres una guardiana, pero...no tener magia es algo que nunca e imaginado

En una parte del Parque, más allá de donde estaban hablando Sakura y Shaoran, en una de sus sillones se encontraba Orleidy, pensado de lo ocurrido.

Esto no estaba en mis planes, confesarle mis planes a mis guardianes, aunque no sepan que es lo que hacen esos espíritus exactamente, no solo purifican sino que son capaces de causar la muerte si el amo no se concentra lo sufriente, esas creaciones son peligrosas, para que las cree, para mi beneficio? No lo se, ya estoy perdiendo recuerdos de mi vida...Además mis guardianes dejaran de ser lo que son al desaparecer mi persona y reencarnaran como personas normales sin magia ni recuerdos de su vida...pero es por el bien de ellos, no lo hago por querer sino porque los quiero y los protejo, aunque debería dejar que ellos decidieran pero se lo que me dirán y eso no es posible.

Mientras ella pensaba no se percato que presencias malignas se acercaban a ellas, entre ella se encontraba Ling, Long y los sirviente de estos hasta que Ling se detiene y dice: - Es hora que obedezcas a tu señora...Orleidy- Al pronunciar su nombre Orleidy es rodeada por un humo negro pero antes de cambiar dice unas palabras "_ya es hora de la batalla, recuerden lo que les dije queridos guardianes"_- al decir esto en los lugares donde se encontraban sus guardianes, los tres sintieron a su ama irse, se transformaron en su forma original y volaron hacia donde se encontraba lo poco que quedaba de su presencia.

Eriol se percato de eso, como no quería dejar a Tomoyo sola, le dijo que viniera con el pero que se escondiera, Sakura y Shaoran estaban algo cerca del lugar y fueron tambien hacia allá. El Clan Li se percato de eso y la Sra. Li fue al lugar.

Parque

Sundril, Lunacleir y Starly llegaron al lugar su sorpresa fue ver a su ama muy cambiada, su traje que era rosado cambio a negro, sus ojos azules pasaron a ser rojos.

Sundril: ama?

Orleidy: que ocurre Sundril? Te sorprende verme de esta forma?-una sonrisa malévola se forma en sus labios

Lunacleir: ama...Sundril es hora de luchar

Sundril: no creo ser capaz

Voz: nosotros seremos sus contrincantes

Starly: Yatzu...

Yatzu: ataquen!

Sundril y Lunacleir se defienden de los ataques agresivos de Yatzu y Yarly, grandes luces se ven en el cielo a causa de su velocidad, Starly lucha en tierra con Yatzuki, sus velocidades tambien se comparan con los gemelos guardianes.

Cuando llegan Sakura y sus amigos observan que ya empezó la batalla, pero observan algo extraño una niña con una mirada oscura y malvada antes de dar un movimiento aparece Ling y Long y dicen:

Ling: es hora Clow, me pagaras todas las que me debes

Eriol: eso quiero verlo-libera su llave al igual que Sakura, y Shaoran libera su espada-

Long: hermana recuerda

Ling: ah es verdad, Clow tu oponente será tu aprendiz, que tal?

Eriol; que? Donde esta?

Long: no la vez, es ella-Señala a la niña y esta dice

Orleidy: es hora Clow prepárate-Antes de terminar ya Eriol impacto sobre un árbol, ya que recibió un ataque rápido de Orleidy- Ya estas cansado, pensé que eras mas rápido

Ling: nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes

Long: yo me quedo con la maestra de las cartas pero antes...-Hace un movimiento que deja inmóviles a los 4 guardianes- No intervengan en esto, guardianes creados por Clow.

Ling: comencemos

Long empieza con un ataque rápido de bolas de fuego, Sakura se defiende con escudo y luego usa la carta Agua, la cual no le hace mucho daño a Long, asi que invoca a los 4 elementos de un solo golpe, que logra lastimar un poco a Long pero no lo suficiente, este le regresa el ataque ya que utiliza un escudo que refleja los ataques y Sakura cae al suelo.

Mientras que en la batalla de Shaoran contra Ling, Shaoran usa todos sus amuletos contra ella pero al parecer no le afectan de lo absoluto a Ling, Shaoran usa su último recurso, u amuleto que le dio su madre, pero al parecer no surge efecto en ella, y Shaoran dice: - acaso nada les hace daño-murmura para si

En la batalla de Eriol contra Orleidy, su aprendiz, al parecer se sabe defender muy bien ya que todos los ataques los evade fácilmente, es turno de Orleidy de atacar, libera su báculo y murmura unas palabras extrañas y del suelo surgen unas ramas que sujetan a Eriol dejándolo inmóvil, de ellos unas descargan electrocutan a Eriol, y este no puede liberarse de sus feroces ataques, Tomoyo no soporta mas e intenta acercarse pero Orleidy se da cuenta y...

Eriol: no!Tomoyo!

Tomoyo es atrapada por una de esas ramas y deja de tocar el piso...

Eriol: suéltala! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

Orleidy: jajaja, te interesa tanto, es hora de que mueran juntos

Aumenta la descarga, Eriol observa como Tomoyo la recibe y se desmaya, el intenta safarse pero no puede...

Mientras que en la batalla de los guardianes Starly telepáticamente les avisa que ya es hora. Asi que usa una de sus flechas y se la lanza a Yatzuki la cual la recibe, Lunacleir y Sundril se libran de los hermanos que los atacaban con un simultanea patada que los mando volando.

Ling: mm ahora que?-Ling observa lo que intenta hacer los guardianes pero es detenida por un escudo hecho por Li Ieran

Shaoran: madre?

Li Ieran: levántate Shaoran, lucha como futuro líder

Shaoran: si...-Lanza de nuevo los mismos ataques pero combinados y le dan directamente a Ling dejándola en el suelo.

Long nota esto pero es golpeado por la carta pelea y fuerza que invoco Sakura para dejarlo en el suelo. Al dejar ambos jefes inconcientes observan lo que intentan hacer los guardianes de Orleidy

Los tres guardianes forman un triangulo, Sundril brillaba dorado, Lunacleir Celeste y Starly Dorado tambien, los tres tenían extendidas las manos y dijeron al mismo tiempo "_Ven hacia nosotros, libro prohibido". _Al decir esto apareció una luz brillante en ella, el libro rosado de Orleidy

Orleidy observa eso e intenta detenerlos pero algo la retiene es Eriol que intenta no dejarla ir, esta dice: -Aun tienes energías, me sorprendes-

Volviendo a los guardianes, Starly junto a los repiten una frase una y otra vez que dice: - _"Espíritus sellados, los liberamos para que purifiquen todo lo que necesita renacer" (bis)- _Al repetir esto varíes veces, tres luces salen del libro y antes que tomaran forma Sundril libero a los guardianes y les dijo: "Realicen un escudo que los proteja a todos a excepción de los enemigos y mi ama, rápido". Yue y los demás le hacen caso y crean un escudo en sus amos y los otros.

Al crearse el escudo los tres espíritus toman forma, son tres mujeres, las tres visten igual pero solo una posee un arma en las manos como una oz. Y una de ellas dice: - _Somos los espíritus prohibidos, quien ha sido los que nos han invocado-. Mira a los guardianes y luego a la niña y dicen-Ya entendemos haré lo que nos ordena "Ama". _Los tres espíritus toman forma de luces y rodean a Ling, Long y a sus sirvientes

Long: hermana que es esto?

Ling: son espíritus que purifican oh no

Long: que? Purificar, espera eso es...-Antes de terminar de hablar son desvanecidos por las luces que los rodeaban –

Yatzu: amos!

Una de ellas dice: -_ustedes son los siguientes..._

Yarly: hermano!

Yatzuki: ahhhh!

-Los tres son desvanecidos de la misma forma que sus amos-

Los guardianes no poseían escudos asi que uno de los espíritus dijo: - _Ustedes tambien necesitan ser purificados, pero antes, lo haremos con esa niña,-_Señala a Orleidy_- nuestra ama lo necesitan y ustedes deben comprender que los incluye._

Orleidy es rodeada por una de ellas y esta antes de desvanecer a Orleidy le dice-_Con excepción de ti y tus guardianes, ustedes no morirán solo renacerá como personas normales- Al terminar de decir esto Orleidy sonrie y desaparece_

Con los guardianes

Sakura: Aldri!

Sundril: no te preocupes Sakura, ya sabíamos que pasaría esto-iba desapareciendo poco a poco

Li Ieran: Srta. Okinawa?

Lunacleir: parece que tendrá que pensar de nuevo lo que hablamos Sra. Li-Le pasaba lo mismo que su hermano

Starly: recuerda Clow, la magia puede hacer posible todo y tu tambien Sakura...

Eriol: no es justo, ustedes debían vivir

Starly: cuídate Clow...

los tres guardianes desaparecen

Sakura: quienes son ustedes? Porque lo hicieron?

Los tres espíritus responden al mismo tiempo: - _Somos espíritus que purifican almas, nos sellaron y ahora nos liberaron para terminar el plan_

Eriol pregunta: ¿Qué plan?

Estas responden_: - el plan que tuvo nuestra ama desde el principio, sus intenciones siempre fueron reencarnar junto a sus guardianes_

Yue: no podía hacerlo ella sola?

Estas responden de nuevo_: - A diferencia de la forma que ella creo a sus guardianes comparadas con Clow, es que ellos depende demasiado del poder de su amo asi que era mejor reencarnar de nuevo, pero les aseguro que ellos en sus vidas nuevas se conocerán tal como se conocieron en el pasado_

Kerberos: esto es injusto

Una de ellas dicen; _Al contrario Kerberos, es una excepción, porque nuestra función es destruir y juzgar quien reencarna o quien morirá, esa es nuestra verdadera función_

Yue: que pasara con ustedes?

Otra responde_: -Nos sellaremos de nuevo hasta que se necesite de nuestro poder otra vez_

Shaoran;ya no hay mucho que hacer, vamonos

Antes que desaparecieran una voz le dijo a Shaoran_: -Pero ahora cumplirás el sueño que tanto anhelas, joven Li-_

Shaoran:_ que?_

-No pudo preguntar a que se refería ya que volvieron al libro y desapareció

Luego de esto Shaoran ayudo a Sakura, Eriol cargo a Tomoyo hasta la mansión Li ya que ella había perdido el conocimiento, Li Ieran observaba la escena de su hijo con la maestra de las cartas y tomo una decisión después de ver tal escena.

En la mansión Li. Shaoran estaba pensando en lo que uno de los espíritus le había dicho, después comprendió a que se referiría. Mientras Sakura se encontraba en la sala con Tomoyo recordando los momentos felices que vivieron con Aldri.

De repente salio la Sra. Li y dijo: Hemos tomado una decisión maestra de las cartas Clow acércate-Sakura obedeció muy extrañada- Hemos decidido que seas la prometida de mi hijo, Heredero de nuestra familia Li Shaoran

Sakura esta sorprendida ante el anuncio que dijo la Señora Li, Shaoran estaba sonrojado pero feliz, Sakura solo se atino abrazar a Shaoran y olvidar el problema que tenían.

dos años después de la batalla

Shaoran se caso con Sakura, 3 meses después de la batalla, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban comprometidos y la boda seria en dos semanas. Nakuru estaba feliz por ello, ellos se encontraban en Tomoeda

Todos se encontraban en el parque pingüino, realizando un picnic, en una de esas una niña se les acerca y les dice: -Hola, me e perdido, me pueden ayudar a encontrar a mis hermanos- Todos se sorprenden al ver el gran parecido con Orleidy

Sakura: claro pequeña, como te llamas?

Niña: me llamo Orley y tu?

Sakura: yo soy Sakura

Orley: mucho gusto Sakura

Al pasar el tiempo tres jóvenes se acercan a ellos y uno de ellos dice: - No han visto a una niña, pequeña parecida a mi- no pudo terminar ya que ve que la pequeña se abalanza hacia el y dice: hemanito me perdí y ellos me cuidaron en este tiempo- sonrie-

Sakura: la encontré en el parque pidiendo ayuda

Muchacho: gracias, oh disculpa no me e presentado me llamo Al, ella es mi hermana gemela Aly y mi hermana Sty. Les agradecemos haberla cuidado.

Shaoran: no fue molestia, es una niña muy tranquila

Aly: debemos irnos, debemos hacer muchas cosas

Eriol: siento algo en ellos, será que son...-Pensó-

Orly: Adiós, gracias

Después que se van

Sakura: bueno continuemos, Eriol?

Tomoyo: te ocurre algo?

Eriol: no es nada

Lejos de ellos

Aly: me alegra recordarlos aun..

Al: aunque no podremos decirles quienes somos

Aly: si, es una lastima, aunque me alegra saber que están casados al fin

Sty: que tanto hablan, vamonos

Orly observa a Clow y dice: _Al fin hiciste lo que te dije...Adiós Maestro_

**FIN**


End file.
